Turning Pain into Pleasure
by Sorra Boo
Summary: After being taken hostage by the infamous Akatsuki, Hinata is thrown into a world of pain. Shes the ‘Akatsuki Breeding mule’ or as the wierd plant man calls her... How can she cope? Will she be stuck with the band of criminals forever or will Konoha rescue her?
1. Chapter one

**WARNING ️**

 **This will have lemons and tons of it.**

 **There will be blood and guts so be ready.**

 **If any of this offends, or makes you uncomfortable; PLEASE DON'T READ IT!**

 **White Zetsu:** _"Talking"_

 **Black Zetsu: "Talking"**

 **Start**

Hinata was walking next to a blabbering Naruto, they had been sent on a mission to retrieve a scroll from the Daimyo, the scroll had S-ranked forbidden jutsu that was to be sealed away immediately as to not fall into the wrong hands.

"And then Choji stopped eating and I won the Ramen eating contest!"

Hinata placed a hand against her mouth to stifle her giggle, "Y-You're the b-best at eating ramen, Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head, "Hehe, yeah... But why did Baa-chan send us on such a boring mission? There's no action, -ttebayo." Hinata frowned at the blonde's whining, her spirits falling slightly.

 _'He'd be happier if I were Sakura-san instead...'_ Hinata thought as her face fell, "I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun..." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and grinned brightly.

"Nah, don't worry about it, you got stuck with me." Hinata nodded and Naruto began telling her more ramen stories.

Unbeknownst to them, a plant hybrid was following them through the trees... Literally.

Zetsu followed the two clueless leaf ninja, _"So it seems these two will have the jutsu we need, and one is a Hyuuga, the heiress no less... Pein-sama will want to know about this, won't he?"_ Black Zetsu rolled his eye, **"Of course he will. Why do you have to run everything by me, you imbecile?"**

 _"That's cold..."_ Black Zetsu just scoffed and disappeared into the tree.

-Line Break-

"The Heiress gathering the jutsu we need? It's like Konoha wants to put our plan into action. Send Sasori and Deidara after her."

Zetsu tilted his head in confusion at Pein and Tobi, _"Why do you want the her again? I get the jutsu, but our records show, she's the weakest Hyuuga in the clan history."_

Tobi glanced at the hybrid, while Pein made no movement, "That's why we need her, could you imagine the power we would have if we had a Hyuuga/Uchiha child? It could be immortal and have two of the great dojutsu, imagine the possibilities if the Akatsuki could raise this child into a super weapon." Tobi's deep voice rumbled off the earth walls as he explained to Zetsu.

 _"Ah, I get it! She's going to be the Akatsuki breeding mule."_ Tobi chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Precisely."

-Line Break-

"Byakugan!"

Hinata gasped as she saw a large white bird made of... Clay...? Flying towards them, and the two enormous chakra reserves on top of it. She zoned in on the two atop the bird and her eyes widened as she saw the more than familiar cloaks, "N-Naruto-kun! There's two Akatsuki members heading towards us!"

Naruto's relaxed attitude became defensive and tense as he stared at Hinata with hard eyes, "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded once and deactivated her eyes as the bird came in sight, her heart beat pounding in her ears.

"Is that the girl, Sasori-danna, yeah?"

"Hai, don't waste time. I hate being kept waiting."

The bird landed and two men jumped off, one was tall with very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye and the other eye revealed to be as blue as Naruto's.

The other was a short, red headed male who had rusty eyes that were half-lidded, as if he were bored with the endeavor, "I must say, Sasori-danna," The blonde started with a cocky smirk, "I'm surprised you decided to not use Hiruko."

The man now identified as 'Sasori' just glanced over at the blonde, "I doubted that taking her will be too much trouble."

Naruto stood protectively in front of Hinata, his face hard, "What do you two want with Hinata-chan, -ttebayo?"

The blonde smirked and licked his lips while eyeing Hinata, "The girl and the scroll comes with us, yeah."

Hinata fazed at Naruto fearfully, wondering what they were going to do, "Like hell I'll give you either! Hinata just stay behind me, I'll figure something out!"

Hinata took a breath and placed a hand on the blonde Jinchurikki's shoulder, "Naruto-kun, we have to fight them together."

Naruto's eyes grew frantic as he shook his head back and forth vigorously, "Wha?! No! I can protect you!"

"Naruto!" Said male froze at her outburst while Hinata continued, her voice hard, "You're very strong, no doubt, but two Akatsuki members is too much! We can take them on together."

Sasori scoffed as he watched the exchange, "She's right, you know. Not that you two will defeat us."

Naruto frowned, but gave in anyway, "Fine, but please, be careful, you're the one they want, and I'm not letting them take you, -ttebayo."

Hinata nodded once and stepped around Naruto and stood next to him, she crouched into the Hyuuga style and activated her Byakugan, "I'll take the blonde one... I read the most about him, his name is Deidara. All I know about the other is that you need to avoid his puppets, he has a poison that no one has a cure to."

Naruto nodded and Deidara smirked once more, "I'm flattered, but I won't lose, Hinata- _chan_." Hinata shuddered, but didn't answer him, she just narrowed her eyes and watched his chakra fluctuate in his palms.

Hinata turned and sprinted away from the men, she heard laughter and watched Deidara start chasing her, "You won't escape, Hinata-chan, un!" Hinata turned around to face Deidara, ignoring his taunts and watched his chakra flare around his hands as he stuck them in two pouches around his hips.

Deidara smirked at her awed expression as he created his art, he threw a clay spider at her and grinned sadistically as Hinata tried to evade it, "Ha!"

The spider exploded, catching her oversized, lavender sweater on fire and causing her to throw it off as to not be burned. Deidara's smirk widened as Hinata closed her eyes and tried to cover her ample chest, "So _that's_ what you were hiding," He licked his lips and looked her up and down shamelessly, " _Perfect_ , yeah."

In the blink of an eye, Deidara shoved Hinata against a tree, causing her to hit her head, hard. Fireworks exploded in Hinata's vision as Deidara smirked and held her throat tightly, he leaned in and inhaled her scent.

The Hyuuga released a burst of chakra in a wave of panic, sending the Akatsuki member into a nearby tree. Hinata jumped away and heard an explosion coming from the direction Naruto was in and stumbled towards him, her sight was blurring and her head throbbed, she must have a concussion.

Hinata shook her head and jogged towards Naruto, she didn't notice Deidara creep up behind her and throw her into a tree once more, "Sure is a real shame that I can't blow you up, such a beautiful thing should go in the best way possible, yeah." The last thing Hinata saw before losing consciousness was a smirking Deidara walking towards her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Deidara bit his lip while he held the female against his chest, the mesh shirt she wore clung to her very, very voluptuous chest and her pants clung to her hips in just the right way.

Another explosion was heard and brought Deidara out of his perverse thoughts, "Better see how Sasori-danna is fairing."

-Line Break-

Naruto panted as he destroyed another puppet, only for it to be replaced by another one, "Damn! When does it end?!"

"Right about now, un,"

Naruto looked over in confusion and his jaw dropped when he realized is was Deidara, and he was holding an unconscious Hinata and the scroll they had retrieved, **"HINATA!"**

"Sasori-danna, let's get a move on, I have what we need, yeah." Sasori nodded and made a handsign, poofing all of his puppets into a scroll.

Naruto growled, his pupils turning to slits and his eyes turning red, **"Give me back Hinata!"** His whiskers became more defined and his voice was deeper, an orange chakra cloak wrapped around him and sprouted three tails.

 **"Gah! I'll kill you!"**

Naruto lunged at the two, only to be dodged. Deidara created a clay bird and hopped on it along with Sasori, Naruto crouched on all fours and sprouted another tail, he was about to attack when he heard a shrill voice yell out, "Naruto!"

The cloak disappeared and Naruto turned around to see Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi sprinting towards them, "Naruto! What happened?!" He turned to Sakura and pointed at the two Akatsuki members.

"Dear Kami, could you be any louder? I think you burst my eardrum, yeah!" Deidara sneered, making the pinkette seethe.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and glared at the missing ninja, "Naruto. Why do they have Hinata?"

Naruto opened his mouth to explain, but was beaten to it by Sasori, "She belongs to the Akatsuki now, Hatake Kakashi. We must be leaving now, we've wasted enough time. Deidara." Said male nodded and made the bird rise and fly away, but not without dropping a few bombs to the Konoha ninja.

-Time Skip-

Hinata groaned and squeezed her eyes together.

 _'Why am I so sore...? What happened...?'_

Memories flooded in and Hinata shot up, her eyes wide. She saw a redheaded man with ringed, purple eyes standing next to a man with a swirled orange mask that had only one eye hole, "W-Who a-a-are you?!" Hinata tried, and failed, to be menacing, her stutter made it virtually, impossible.

The masked man took a step forward, his arms folded over his broad chest, "Do not panic, Hyuuga Hinata." One more step, "We have no intentions of harming you. That is, unless you defy our rules." He was now two steps away, "Now, don't speak, just listen. Alright?" Hinata nodded fearfully as the man invaded her personal space, "You are now the Akatsuki's slave, you will tend to our _every_ need. No matter what it is. Don't try to escape or you will be punished thoroughly, understand?" He dragged a gloved finger along Hinata's jawline as she nodded fearfully with an audible gulp.

The man grabbed her neck and squeezed it tightly, "I _said. 'Do you understand.'_ " Hinata gripped his wrist, trying free her airway.

"H-Hai..."

-Line Break-

Deidara walked through the base and towards the prison cells where the Heiress was being held, he was slightly anxious to see her once more, and now that he knew why she was captured...

Well let's just say he wanted her. Bad. And that why he stuck a little something in her lunch to get things started...

The blonde opened the door, the metal hinges squealing in protest, "Lunchtime, Hinata-chan~" The female was curled up in a corner completely submerged in shadows.

He watched her shuffle a bit under his watchful eyes, "I-I'm n-not e-eating it... I kn-know how t-to d-detect p-poison, a-and I c-can s-smell it f-from h-here..."

Deidara mentally groaned, but covered it up with a glare, "It's not a poison, so eat it, yeah." Hinata shook her head and Deidara strode forward and grabbed her chin in his fingers tightly, "That's an order, un. Eat. It."

Hinata trembled as she took a bite, the food wasn't bad, but it was horribly bland, but that was something she could live with.

Deidara smirked and unconsciously licked his dry lips, _'Now, I just have to wait for the drug to run it's course...'_

 **TBC**

 **A/N: So I really wanted to write a AkaHina story, so here it is. Also, this IS a sexual harem, so there will be A LOT of M rated scenes.**

 **Vote; Who shall take Hina's innocence?**

 **Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter two

**WARNING ️**

 **This will have lemons and tons of it.**

 **There will be blood and guts so be ready.**

 **If any of this offends or makes you uncomfortable; PLEASE DON'T READ** **IT!**

 **White Zetsu:** _"Talking"_

 **Black Zetsu: "Talking"**

 **Also!!! I will not do lemons with Kisame or Zetsu... I love them, but sorry.**

 **Start**

Deidara watched with hungry eyes as Hinata ate, he knew the drug he put in the food should take over any minute now.

The kidnapped Hyuuga finished her food and wiped her sweaty forehead, Deidara smirked lecherously and asked, "How're you feeling?"

Hinata's face began to flush slightly and she squeezed her thighs together, "I feel... Odd... My body is hot..."

Deidara walked up to her and watched as her breathing began to become shallow and she rubbed her thighs together slightly, "I think I can help..."

Hinata looked up at him, her eyes glazed over slightly and her cheeks flushed, "H-How-"

The door to her cell suddenly opened, revealing the Uchiha of the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi, "Deidara. Leave, I have business I must attend to with our prisoner."

Deidara growled but left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Itachi rid himself of his cloak, leaving him in a tight mesh shirt and black shinobi trousers, "Listen Hinata, I'm sure you remember me from when our families set an arranged marriage for us, but I'm not here for that. Deidara mixed your food in with a drug that lowers your inhibitions and is related to your sex-drive. What you're experiencing right now, is lust."

Hinata licked her dry lips, her bangs sticking to her forehead from sweat, "And wh-why are you telling me this, U-Uchiha-san..."

Itachi sighed lightly, his eyes closing, "Because, you're my fiancé and no one shall have you first other than I." His words weren't cold, they were... Warm...

Hinata took in a shaky breath, "I-I don't... I don't understand..."

Itachi brushes some of her bangs off of her sweaty forehead, "Because I doubt you'd want to lose it to some barbaric simpleton like Hidan or Deidara... And... I've missed my fiancé **(1)**..."

Hinata nodded, the heat pooling between her legs becoming more and more persistent, "P-Please help me Uchiha-san..."

Itachi nodded and picked her up, holding her bridal style tightly against his chest. In seconds they were in a large room with a king-sized bed, "Call me Itachi..."

The room was less than furnished, but that thought was at the back of Hinata's head, as Itachi's tongue was currently exploring her mouth.

Itachi nuzzled her neck and he gently set her on the lush bed, crawling over her. Itachi rid himself of his shirt, exposing his impressive six-pack, causing Hinata to blush heavily and unconsciously lick her dry lips.

Itachi leaned down and softly kissed her neck, murmuring something over and over, but it was too soft for Hinata to understand... But the tone of his voice, it was _adoration_.

Itachi kisses his way up to her jawline, none of them lasting longer than a second. He kissed her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her closed eyelids, and finally, her awaiting lips.

Itachi ran his right hand along Hinata's soft, supple curves. His tongue snaking out of his mouth to swipe across her bottom lip, asking permission.

Hinata happily obliged and parted her lips, as their tongues wrestled, Hinata barely realized that Itachi had ripped her mesh shirt off, her chest bindings soon following.

Now with her breasts exposed, Hinata pulled away from the kiss and tried to cover her exposed skin.

Wrong move.

Itachi growled and rips her hands away, holding them above her head with his left hands, he kisses and licks his way down to the valley between her breasts and makes eye contact with her.

By the gods she turned into a stunning woman, Itachi thought. Hinata's cheeks were permanently stained light red, her breath was shallow and her eyes were on him, he could see the lust within them.

Itachi covered one of her pink buds with his mouth and sucked lightly, running his tongue over it while he palmed the other breast. Hinata weaved her fingers into Itachi's dull black hair, tugging slightly, "Itachi..."

Said male stiffened slightly, it was the first time she'd ever said his first name. It sounded like a beautiful mantra, echoing through his mind.

In the blink of an eye, Itachi tore her pants and panties, leaving her stark naked. Hinata shivered and squeezed her thighs together, trying to maintain some dignity.

Itachi got off the bed long enough to pull off his own trousers and boxers off, exposing his very hard, and very large member. Hinata blushed heavily, the red tint reaching up to the top of her ears.

Itachi smirked, he crawled back on the bed and ran his calloused hand down Hinata's outer thigh, he slowly went to her inner thigh and pushed her legs apart gently, "I won't hurt you, I only wish to make your first experience pleasurable."

Hinata obliged hesitantly and opened her legs slightly, the corners of the Uchiha's lips curled up as he traced the outline of Hinata's most sacred place. Hinata shivered and let out a moan as Itachi entered his finger into her womanhood, "Itachi..." She let out a soft sigh and squirmed slightly.

Itachi felt his twitching cock harden more, the relentless throbbing reminding him how bad he wanted to be sheathed in her tight heat. To try and distract himself, Itachi began leisurely licking at Hinata's large breasts, he swirled his tongue around the pink bud while moving two fingers in and out of her womanhood.

Hinata gripped his hair and let out a quiet cry for more, "Please... Itachi..."

Itachi stopped his ministrations on her breasts and made eye contact with the Heiress, "Hm? What is it Hinata?" Itachi queried, a mischievous glint in his onyx orbs.

The Hyuuga female let out a whimper as Itachi's fingers stopped moving a squeezed her eyes shut, "Please Itachi..." Hinata opened her eyes and met the Uchiha's gaze, "Take me..."

Itachi nodded, his lips curling up into a smirk, "As you wish, _Hime_."

Itachi aligned his member with her womanhood and began to inch his way into her tight heat, Itachi bit his lip when he felt her walls contracting around him.

Hinata squeaked as she felt some slight discomfort, Itachi finally hit her hymen and caught Hinata's searing gaze, she nodded and forced herself to relax as Itachi broke through her innocence.

Hinata cried out but was muffled by Itachi's lips as they crashed against hers in an effort to soothe the pain, he palmed her breasts and steadily moved his member in and out of her.

With an almost silent grunt, Itachi held back from pounding the girl into oblivion, but once he felt Hinata tilt her hips upward, a sharp almost painful shock of desire shot through his body.

Itachi gripped her hips in a tight hold, which was definitely going to leave bruises. Hinata let out a pitiful whimper and closed her eyes, "Faster..."

Itachi snapped his head up, taking in her face contorted in pleasure, a light blush coating her cheeks, lust radiating off of her. Itachi let out a dry laugh and pulled out almost all the way, he snapped hips back and forth with all of his power.

Hinata let out a strangled cry as Itachi thrusted into her only he would have, her large breasts wobbling with each powerful thrust, "I-Itachi!"

Said male grunted as her walls contracted around his throbbing cock, Itachi leaned down and sucked on her neck, which would soon mark her as his.

Itachi felt his ego swell slightly, taking the Hyuuga Heiress's virginity was a feat by itself.

Hinata clawed his back, not that Itachi minded, in fact, it spurred him to drive himself in her heat further.

Hinata felt something akin to the pain run through her veins, she almost mistook it for when Neji nearly killed her during the Chuunin exams. The fiery pleasure ran through her blood, fogging her mind as Itachi thrusted into her at great speeds.

Hinata cried out, feeling a tight coil in her abdomen, "Itachi!"

Itachi grunted, feeling her walls contract around his member, feeling himself become close to his climax, Itachi thrusted into Hinata erratically.

Hinata felt the coil snap and she saw stars, losing herself in the sea of pleasure of her orgasm. Her pleasure filled cries, walls squeezing his cock, Itachi fell into his own orgasm.

He shot his seed deep into her womb, the heat making Hinata shiver as they both panted heavily. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, their hair sticking to the other.

Itachi— reluctantly— unsheathed his now flaccid member from Hinata and lied behind her, his chest pressed against her back. Itachi pulled the comforter over them and the two fell into a deep sleep, the Uchiha kissed her shoulder softly, smirking when her saw the marks he left on her neck.

Itachi succumbed to his drowsiness and fell asleep next to the nude Hyuuga.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: For the user that didn't want Itachi to be bad; he won't be bad in this story! I promise! I love him so much and the only reason he took her innocence is that he didn't want her to lose it to someone like Hidan...**

 **1: I know Itachi was OOC as HELL, but I can't have him as the cold type as part of this.**

 **How was it?**

 **Also! There won't be any rape!**

 **Vote; Who's next?**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
